


sitting pretty

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: “yeah, okay,” and cody’s voice was unmistakably wrecked. “guess— guess what i’m wearing.”“bro i thought you said—”“no i know, shut up,” cody got defensive as he felt that familiar warmth in his abdomen become more and more prominent.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	sitting pretty

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this idea has been in my docs for a WHILE but i felt like writing and so i dug it up again. hehe  
> so background!!! you’re gonna wanna watch [this clip](https://twitter.com/tacotuesdaygirl/status/1292557310263537665?s=21) from episode 129 of the podcast to get the context. this fic picks up right during and after this clip sooo <3  
> also big thanks to my lovely writing buddies, sarah, grace, and eris for giving me a lot of ideas for this and making it infinitely easier to write. love u all so much. also dedicated to the regular two bc u know... i love them.  
> regular rpf disclaimers, this is just fiction, nothing more than that. i dont want this to be real, i respect their real life relationships, yada yada.  
> anyways ! i hope u enjoy <3

“wait… i can’t see you. let me just guess what you’re wearing,” cody let out innocently as they were just breaking into this week's episode of the podcast. 

“okay,” noel replied.

“okay.”

“oooh,” noel let out as he realized what this now sounded like. if cody could see him, cody would see this smug ass smirk that noel just put on in response to the situation but of course, they couldn’t see each other, their webcams not being on for this call. noel’s eyebrows rose to accentuate the point as he looked at the camera that was filming his half of the podcast. 

“uhh i’m gonna…”

“this feels…”

“i’m gonna— it’s not— noth— no— not sexual at all. i’m just guessing what you’re wearing,” cody insisted.

“no, yeah, yeah. of course.”

and that’s how it all started. cody said it wasn’t gonna be sexual but they both should have known better. 

“well, what  _ am _ i wearing then, cody?” the way that noel said cody’s name, it left the brunette a little breathless. 

“uh… you’re wearin’…” cody swallowed at the sudden heat and weight of the situation, “you’re wearing a uhh… a t-shirt—”

“nope,” noel told the man and if noel could see cody, he’d see that cody just subconsciously licked his lips. 

“a hoodie…?” 

“yes. what color?”

“uhh… white?”

“no, but close.”

“damn,” cody said under his breath, “i love it when you wear white…” he paused for a second before noel spoke up again.

“cody.”

“what?”

“the color. what’s the color of my hoodie?”

“oh, uhh, black?”

“what’s in between?” 

“...grey?”

“yes, finally,” noel laughed out, “good boy,” he said half-jokingly until he heard a little exhale on the other end of the line. “now, let me guess what you're wearing,” noel told the man but the only thing he could hear on the other end of the call was just the brunette’s almost labored breathing. “cody?” 

“yeah, okay,” and cody’s voice was unmistakably wrecked. “guess— guess what i’m wearing.”

“bro i thought you said—” 

“no i know, shut up,” cody got defensive as he felt that familiar warmth in his abdomen become more and more prominent.

“we can do this later, cody. we’re supposed to be filming and shit.”

“NO, no…” cody let out a big breath, “i need you now.” 

they played with the fire too much and now both of them were up in flames.

“you need me now? right this very second? oh my god, cody,” another little whine from the other end of the call telling noel that this did indeed have to happen right now. it’s when cody builds up the courage to speak to him like that, that there’s for sure no other option than to go through with it. “and what the fuck makes you think you can speak to me like that?” 

cody stared down intensely at his keyboard, trying to focus on anything other than his rapidly growing erection. if noel could see cody right at this moment, he’d see a man whose blush extended all the way down his neck. he’d see a man with blown out pupils. he’d see cody’s chest as it rose and fell with heavy breaths. 

“god, such a needy bitch,” and that’s when noel heard cody let out a proper whine, sending a jolt of arousal down noel’s body. “okay, okay, let me guess. you’ve got that red hat on, a uh, a long sleeve and some joggers?”

“uh huh.”

“oh man, i know you too well and you know what? i can just imagine you sitting there all pretty, just listening to my voice. just my voice. is that what has you all worked up, cody? my voice?” cody let out yet another whine and noel took that as a ‘yes’. “such a fuckin’ whore, just for my voice…” he paused. “okay cody, listen carefully. you’re not gonna touch yourself until i say you can, okay?”

and if noel could see cody right now, noel would see that cody just nodded his response to noel but of course, that wasn’t going to work. 

“cody.”

“y-yeah, yeah.” 

“okay?”

“yes, okay,” cody was gripping the arms of his office chair with all his might.

“good. now, cody, i want you to tell me what your joggers feel like on you. are they soft on your legs? does the fleece feel really nice against your skin? maybe, if you think about it, the hair on your legs rubbing up against the material, how does that feel to you, cody?” noel was trying to sensitize him and with the little whines cody was letting out with every other breath, it sounded like it was working. “are you hard in them, cody? are you tenting up your pretty little pants?” 

“noel…”

“how about your shirt, cody? how does that feel on you? imagine if i ran my fingers from the back of your neck, over your shirt, across your shoulder blade and down your side, how would the shivers i send all over your whole body feel against the soft fabric of your shirt?” cody moaned. “what about your hair, cody? i know you like it when it’s pulled and played with. what if i just took off that hat i know you’re wearing and started playing with your hair? how would that feel?”

noel turned on his webcam so he would be displayed across cody’s monitor. it was silent for a few more seconds and then by the, “ho my god,” and a sharp exhale from cody, noel could tell he finally noticed him on his screen.

and so cody could finally see noel. cody could see noel in all his glory, sitting there in a grey hoodie (which did in fact look very good on him) and he could see the sweatpants noel said he had on and he could see noel’s shaved head which cody would give anything right now for that head to be between his legs eating him out. 

cody saw a face that was dominant, that knew what it was doing. cody saw a look in noel’s eyes that caused another whole wave of arousal to cascade through his body and it was insane how much noel could simply do to him.

“i need to, hhhhh,” cody’s throat clicked, “h-oly shit… i need to touch—” 

“no it’s okay, cody, you’re okay.”

and if noel could see cody right now, he’d see cody digging his fingernails into the material of the arms of his office chair, still the only thing that was holding him back from touching himself. 

“breathe, cody, breathe. now i want you to look at me and i want you to tell me when you are looking in my eyes.”

cody let out a few huffs of breath before being physically able to look noel in the eyes. “okay, okay. i’m looking at… at you.”

“now turn on your webcam, cody.”

cody whined softly because that’s the last thing he really wanted to do. he didn’t want noel to see how wrecked he already looked just from what they were doing. 

“i— i can’t,” cody let out.

“why not, cody?” why did he have to keep saying his name like that? “cody? cody, are you still looking at me? keep your eyes on me, cody. only me. now why can’t you turn it on?”

“be… because, uhm, i don’t want you to… see me like this…”

“like what, cody?”

“oh my god, noel,” cody dipped his head before he heard  _ ‘look at me, cody,”  _ again from noel which how the fuck did he know he looked away? 

all noel could hear was breathing on the other end of the line. 

“okay, i can guess this one too,” noel said smugly. “you don’t want me to see you because, what? because your face is all red? because you already look so fucked out just from my voice?”

“noel, please,” cody whined. 

“it’s okay, cody, it’s okay. but if you don’t show me you, i guess you just don’t get to see me,” and that’s when noel turned off his webcam and immediately heard cody curse himself for making him turn it off.

“fuck, shit, uh… wait, noel, please… come, come back.”

“only if you do,” noel coaxed on.

“fine— fuck— fine…” 

and then to noel’s pleasure he saw cody appear on his screen as he pulled away from turning oh his webcam. and there  _ he  _ was in all of his glory. cody sitting there in his office, death grip on the handles of his chair with a flush running all the way from his face and down his neck. noel could see his tented joggers at the angle the webcam was at and it was enough to send a jolt down to noel’s abdomen. cody’s eyes were black they were so dilated and a slight sheen of sweat covered his whole face. he was wearing a red hat that noel would do anything to take off himself and run his fingers through the man’s hair. 

“good boy, cody. you're so good for me.”

and it almost became a pattern. cody was so worked up just over his voice and being able to see him that after almost everything noel said to him, he returned with a whine. it’s like he didn’t have any words left. just sounds that were turning noel on more and more.

“what i would do to be there with you right now… i’d do anything. you know i miss you so much, right? you know that life doesn’t feel the same without being around you all the time? i don’t know how i’d live without you, cody.” noel paused for a second and then continued with, “what would you want me to do to you if i were there?”

noel couldn’t tell if he really couldn’t get any words out or if he was just being shy about it, but noel wasn’t gonna let it slide. 

“cody, you gotta answer me, baby boy.”

“hhh— oh… uhm, i’d— i’d want you to… touch. just, touch me.”

“touch you where?”

“everywhere. every-fucking-where, noel. i need you so. bad.” 

they locked eyes over the video call and the look on cody’s face told noel that he wouldn’t really be able to wind cody up anymore than he already has otherwise cody was going to snap. 

“i know what i would do, cody, if i was there.”

“uh huh.”

“yeah, i know what i would do… but, now i wanna see you do it.”

“sh— shit. yes, okay, please.”

“i want you to bring your fingers to your mouth for me and show me how you suck them. get them really wet for me, okay? can you do that?”

cody nodded in response and took his fingers to his mouth instantly sliding his pointer and middle finger in his mouth and showing noel how deep he could put them down his throat without gagging. he pulled them out, both slicked in his saliva and waited for noel to give him his next task.

“good, cody. you’re so good for me. now, look at me,” digital eye contact, “i want you to rim yourself,” cody moaned at the thought, “then i want you to put one of your fingers in. can you do that for me, cody?”

“y-yes. okay,” cody sprung to action and used one hand to pull the elastic band of his joggers away from his stomach so he could lower his other hand into his pants between his legs and rub his rim with his soaked fingers. “oh, my god, that’s… ho, fuck.”

“feel good? i want you to pretend like it’s me doing it, okay? now put your finger in.”

noel could tell the second cody did it because his eyes rolled back into his head and he grabbed onto his desk for dear life. 

“ffffff—fuck, noel, please.”

“please what, cody?”

“i— oh my god.”

“add another finger, cody.”

cody was huffing out breaths and again noel could tell exactly when cody added his second finger because his face scrunched up from the stimulation and then relaxed as pleasure flooded his body. 

“no—noel, holy fuck. i—” cody let out a heavy breath, “i wish you were here.”

“not as much as i wish i was there, wish those were my fingers in you. wish i could bend you over your desk and fuck you,” cody groaned at that. “does that sound good, cody? me fuckin’ you till you’re red in the face and seeing stars?”

“yes,” cody let out weakly. “yes…” he paused, gaining his bearings again. “can…” cody swallowed, “can i move my fingers?”

“just be patient,” and noel heard cody let out a little  _ ‘fuck…’  _ as he sat there. “now, cody,” silence. “cody.”

“y-yeah?” cody’s voice was wrecked.

“you know what i want you to do, right?”

“i think.”

“well then why don’t you show me? show me what i would do.”

“‘kay,” cody replied in the smallest voice noel has ever heard.

and just like that, cody was pulling his joggers and underwear down to around his ankles so he was sat there naked from the waist down, two fingers still inside of himself trying as hard as he could not to move them because noel told him not to and he’s a good boy.

cody then grabbed his dick and at the touch let out a moan that set flames alight in noel. 

“you’d want me to do this,” cody said in a small voice as he slowly stroked himself.

“yes. yes, you’re so good,” noel let out a big sigh before sliding down his own pants and grabbing his dick in his hand. “my baby boy… always so good…” noel coaxed as he slowly stroked himself as well. “cody, you can move your fingers now. do what you think i’d do since you’re such a good boy.”

and next thing noel knew, cody was letting out a string of moans and groans and broken whines as cody pleasured himself and noel watched. it was the hottest thing noel’s seen in a long time. cody just completely wrecked for him right in front of his eyes. if only he was there in cody’s apartment with him. the things he’d do…

“hit your prostate, cody. i wanna see,” noel requested of him suddenly. cody looked noel in the eyes and then curved his fingers inward to touch the bundle of nerves and he shook in his seat, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “hoo-oh my.. fuck…” cody sputtered out at the stimulation. 

noel felt heat pooling in that familiar spot and it’s fucking crazy what cody can do for him because he’s barely even touching himself and he could almost come just from watching cody pleasure himself. 

“cody, cody. listen to me.”

“yeah,” and he looked so fucked out there was no denying where this was quickly heading next. 

“i want you to hit your prostate in time with stroking your dick. just unleash it all until you come, baby boy. do it for me.” 

at that, there was no turning back as noel stroked himself more vigorously as he watched cody fall apart before him. 

it wasn’t long before cody was gasping noel’s name and coming all over himself. noel closely followed suit, watching cody rolling his eyes back and saying his name like that being too much for noel’s body to handle.

“oh my god,” cody just barely spoke through his after orgasm haze. 

“afterglow is a beautiful look on you, cody.” 

cody blushed at the comment, as if cody needed another reason for his face to get any redder.

cody took his fingers out of himself, letting out an instinctive moan as noel chuckled at him.

“thank you,” cody said as he smiled at noel, “not just for the compliment but for,” cody gestured around, “this.”

“yeah. you’re welcome. anything for you,” noel responded, a soft grin on his face as he looked at cody’s stupid, beautiful face. “i’m glad we got it all on video too.” noel chuckled wickedly.

“no, oh my god,” cody hung his head in embarrassment as he realized they did in fact film this whole thing. “we should delete it.”

“bro, absolutely not. i’m keeping this forever. endless spank bank material,” noel smirked at him.

“jesus christ, noel.”

“hey don’t worry. i’ll send you a copy.”

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
